


The Jester [Podfic]

by EchoDeltaNine



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDeltaNine/pseuds/EchoDeltaNine
Summary: The Jester has resurfaced, but the Directory wants to get their hands on him before the CIA does. Excalibur faces an entirely different level of danger that Arthur worries he hasn't prepared them for. Merlin is terrified -- not that he doesn't think he can't protect his team, but of what will happen if he does.





	The Jester [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257711) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 

> Hey guys, thank's for being so patient! I have something exciting for you to try out. The rest of this series has a lot of flashbacks, so I experimented with some special effects to make it more seamless in the later chapters. Please let me know if you like the SFX or if it's distracting/doesn't work. There is a PLAIN version if you don't like the SFX or if you'd prefer not to listen to the SFX. I'll continue to do a radio edit during "mission" scenes and a reverb for thoughts, but the "flashback" edit will only be on the SFX.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any other issues with the recordings. I appreciate all your continued support!

Available for download at MediaFire:

PLAIN version: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fvfjmai167p0jeb/LM4_TheJester_plain.mp3/file), [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q7xw2ra74vdd9n7/LM4_TheJester_plain.m4a/file)

SFX version: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4jmtrhp10sx6lmy/LM4_TheJester_reverb.mp3/file),[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wu146blogbnnj9b/LM4_TheJester_reverb.m4a/file)


End file.
